


Happy Birthday!

by Katieb18



Series: Avengers Little Verse [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Baby Tony, Big Steve, Cribs, Diapers, Hurt/Comfort, Little Bucky, Non-Sexual Age Play, Obadiah Stane is an Ass, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, bottles, little Tony, little clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieb18/pseuds/Katieb18
Summary: Tony was always alone on his birthday so why should this year be any better? Steve shows him just how wrong he is.





	

Tony was used to spending his birthdays alone. No matter how many parties that were thrown for him or he threw himself, he was still always alone. Pepper and Rhodey were the only ones that he felt close enough to, to know his secret and they were always working so most of the time he was with his bots on his actual birthday. He used to be close to Obie but then he became Iron Man and his secret got leaked by the man he thought of as a father. Tony was willing to admit that it hurt a lot when Obadiah betray him and let everyone know his status wasn't a neutral like his Dad. He thought that no matter what he wouldn't betray him in that, but alas, greed overtook him and Tony learned that he had to be more careful with who he trusted. If someone he knew his whole life was willing to betray him then how could he trust anyone? So Tony stopped throwing parties and stopped attending those thrown for him. It wasn't too hard when the parties that were thrown were in mockery of his classification, even though it was technically illegal to exploit Littles in the media, that didn't stop them from doing so and Tony had no one in his corner to stop them. They used the one loophole that said if a Little was not represented by a Big that there was no legal action the Little could take against the media printing information against their name. Pepper and Rhodey had tried to get a guardianship over Tony so that the slandering against his name would stop but the courts ruled against it because they we're both Alphas. Pepper was livid at the outcome and immediately began protesting the loophole and trying to get them to change it. She was making some headway as well, Tony had to admit. 

Pepper and Rhodey had stepped in and not allowed JARVIS to show Tony any of the media coverage about himself because all it did was upset him. The general consensus was that he wasn't fit to be a hero because he was a Little. The same argument they had when his Dad left him the company even though he was a little, giving a watertight contract that didn't allow the board to kick him off. Regardless of that they all thought that he was too much of a risk, afraid he would go into his headspace during a battle. Tony scoffed at the ignorance of them. As if he wouldn't have built a failsafe into his suit so if he by (whatever small) chance went into his headspace, JARVIS would take over for him. There was also the matter of him being a genius regardless of what headspace he was in. 

Then New York happened. He banded together with other people who were considered heroes. They fought and they won. Tony even flew the missile into the worm hole to save New York. Did that matter to the media though? Not one bit. They felt he was too reckless because he was a Little. Did it matter that Bucky Barnes was a Little and on the team? No, because he had Captain Steve Rogers as his Big so he was okay to wreak havoc. Did it matter that Clint Barton was a Little and on the team? Nope, because agent Coulson was on the team and Clint was 'under control' but Tony, Tony was a loose cannon, flying around without anyone to reign him in. It annoyed Tony to end. He spent most of his life taking care of himself, he didn't need anyone to look after him. So what if Little's should be in their headspace at least 90% of the time to be healthy? So what if Tony was barely Little 10% of the time? He got by and managed, like he always did, because he was a Stark god damn it. Tony wasn't ashamed to admit to himself that it got a bit harder when the team moved in and Clint and Bucky were so clearly Little all of the time. Whenever he emerged from his lab for coffee the proof was everywhere. Sippy cups on the draining board, little toys and blocks thrown around. Highchairs and booster seats for them at the communal table. There was even a changing table in the living room for Bucky. Bucky wasn't a fan of it being out in the open but never protested too much. That's what Tony grasped from when he secretly watched them longingly in his lab holding his stuffed Captain America to his chest. It was the one Little thing he allowed himself. His Aunt Peggy got it for him a few years back, when he went to visit her. She was the only one he allowed himself to be Little around. It broke his heart when she went into the nursing home. Tony made sure that it was the best nursing home that money could buy. 

"Sir, it has been over a year since you allowed yourself to go into your headspace. I must advice you that it is unhealthy for this amount of time to pass." 

JARVIS's smooth British voice shook Tony out of his musings. Tony hummed neutrally. 

"What's the date and time J?" 

"Today is May 29th and the time is 1:15 am. May I be the first to wish you a happy birthday Sir." 

Tony smiled shyly at one of JARVIS's sensors. "Thanks J. But I think you'll be the only one to wish me a happy birthday like usual." 

Tony glanced down from where he was sitting at his desk before he zoned out. It was happening more and more often now and Tony just knew it was a side effect of not going into his headspace in so long. "Need more coffee." He muttered to himself and picked up his cup. His hand shook badly picking it, another side effect, but he didn't care . No one would ever know and no one ever cared so no point dwelling on it. 

"Sir, I must insist on you going into your headspace soon. It is detrimental to your health-" 

"-Save it J. I'll go into my headspace in a few days. I'll be fine until then. All I need is some coffee." 

Tony shuffled slowly up the stairs, noting his diaper was wet again. He'll have to change that once he comes back down. One of the horrible things about being a Little. If you have no bladder or bowl control when you're a Little it'll be the same when you're out of your headspace. Tony couldn't remember the last time he wasn't wearing some sort of protection underneath his suits. It made it that much harder every time he saw Steve changing Bucky so lovingly or Phil comforting Clint when he had an accident. Tony mentally glared at himself. There's no point dwelling in something he couldn't have. Him and Steve proved to be an explosive combination when he wasn't in his headspace and Phil was too agenty for him to be comfortable at all. He got on well with Clint and Bucky though, which admittedly didn't say much. 

Tony leaned back against the wall in the elevator, closing his eyes and rubbing his hand over Cap's soft head, he just now realised was in his hand. He didn't even realise he took Cappy out with him. Luckily it was late and no one was usually awake at this time. By the time the elevator stopped on the communal floor Tony was half asleep, only rousing himself because he couldn't sleep yet. He'd wait until he got his coffee. He shuffled out of the Elevator and into the kitchen area, not noticing the living room which was full of the avengers, save the two Little's who were already in bed and asleep. 

Steve looked up in surprise when he saw Tony shuffling past like a zombie. Ever since they moved in Tony had been scarce. Steve's heart broke for the Little when he watched what the news said about him. Tony tried his hardest and nothing seemed to please them. Steve knew they didn't get off to the best start but that was before Steve was aware Tony was a Little and his sarcastic responses was just a front for the scared little boy that he really was. Steve did some research once he got settled into the tower after the battle and with a little prompting from JARVIS he was able to determine Tony's complete history. Steve was upset that he had to go through so much alone. The thoughts of Bucky being alone like Tony was sent shudders down his spine. No one should have gone through that, let alone a Little in the headspace of a one year old. Throughout his research Steve also came across a website of Bigs who wanted Tony to be their Little. It made Steve wonder why he didn't go for any of them Then JARVIS explained Obadiah and all Steve wanted to do was pick Tony up and protect him from the world. For the past three months Steve learnt all he could about Tony and his life. Making Pepper help him do up a nursery for when Steve finally was able to approach him and talk him into trying to be his Little. Steve knew it would seem like he was moving too quickly since he hadn't had a proper conversation with Tony since the harsh words he said to him before everything went to hell but what no one realised was Steve had learnt so much about Tony with help from JARVIS. Steve wasn't that naive to think that if JARVIS didn't want him to know all the sensitive information he wouldn't have known half of what he knows. JARVIS obviously thought he was a good candidate but he knew he would have a harder time getting Tony to agree. Steve had even had a conversation with Bucky about it. He was delighted to be getting a little brother an hadn't stopped talking about Tony since. 

Looking at him now though Steve was well aware of just how young Tony was. He shared a worried glance with Phil and Bruce before standing up and following him into the kitchen, the rest of the team trailing behind him. Tony didn't even notice them as he put his coffee on, holding a worn, stuffed Captain America stuffy in his hand. He looked around blearily before making his way slowly over to the kitchen table. Steve would say it was extremely close to a toddle. He sat heavily on the chair and put his head on the table, his thumb coming up to his mouth before he promptly passed out. 

"JARVIS? What's wrong with Tony?" Bruce asked in concern. He'd never seen the Little so out of it.

"Sir hasn't gone into his Little headspace in over a year, which is leading him to show some side effects known with prolonged denial of a headspace." 

Steve looked at Tony in alarm. A year?! Little's had to be Little nearly all the time to be healthy. Bucky and Clint were only allowed to be big for a day a week, and sometimes not even for a full day because of the repercussions that followed. To go without going into his headspace for a year broke Steve's heart all over again. The poor baby felt he had no one he felt he could turn to. 

"Steve, we need to get him into his Little headspace soon or he's going to have bigger issues. Tony is showing signs of classification sickness. If it goes on any longer, he's going to need to be hospitalised. As it is, he's going to have to be Little for a long time before he is better." 

"He will have to be little for 6 months, 6 days and 22 hours to reverse the effects of his denial." JARVIS input helpfully.

"Okay, how do we get him into his Little headspace?" Steve asked, he never had to force anyone into a headspace before, never having come across something like this.

"When Mr. Stark tasks me to putting him into his headspace I play a video of his Aunt Peggy. It instantly throws him into his headspace. I will put it on the screen in the living room."

Steve nodded, picking a unresisting Tony up and bringing him to the living room, noting that his diaper was soaked nearly through. Steve had a slight shock when he saw his Peggy on the screen, sitting with Tony who was in between headspaces. 

"You might want to wake Sir." 

Steve sat down with Tony on his lap and began to rub his back gently. This was what he normally did when he was trying to wake an unresisting Bucky up from a nap. "Tony, c'mon baby, time to open those pretty eyes for me." Tony opened his eyes slightly before letting them fall again, exhaustion getting the better of him. "One more time, that's it. All the way. There we go! Good boy. Can you look at the screen for me Tones?" 

Tony looked automatically up to the screen his sleep confused mind not sure what was going on. He saw his Aunt Peggy was on pause and before he had time to cover his ear and eyes to stop himself from going under, JARVIS had it on play again. His eyes locked without his say as he listened reverently to his Aunt Peggy. 

"Tony, can I have my favourite little boy instead of my favourite young man?" That one sentence, while altogether plain for some reason always sent Tony straight into his headspace. He couldn't fight it even if he wanted to and he really, really wanted to.

Tony was thrown, what felt to him, violently into his headspace. A year with going without catching up with him. He looked from the now turned off screen to Steve, over to Bruce, Phil, Natasha and Thor and instantly began to wail. He was going to be all alone now and he didn't want to be all alone. Steve had Bucky and Phil had Clint and, and Tony was too little now to take care of himself. He wasn't in his protected room with his Aunt Peggy. Now he was out in the open and all by himself. 

Tony didn't realise he was crying into Steve shoulder until he felt something rubber pressing against his lips. He opened his mouth automatically, used to the pacifier's Aunt Peggy had for him and suckled furiously on it, trying to self sooth. 

"It's okay baby. I have you." Steve kept saying over and over but Tony didn't understand why he would. Steve was just going to leave and Tony was going to only have Cappy. Cappy was really fun to play with but he couldn't take care of Tony like he needed. It wasn't fair. 

It took Steve nearly an hour to calm Tony down. The rest of the team looking on in sympathy to the upset Little before them. All ashamed at how they failed their most fragile member. It was only when Tony was finally calm and breathing hot tufts of air onto Steve's neck, that he decided to speak.

"Now, doesn't that feel all better? Think you can come out so I can see your pretty eyes baby?" 

Tony's breath hitched but he did what was asked. He knew Steve was going to tell him he had to go away. Tony knew he was a bad boy. That's what Obie always said.  
"Tony goes away now?" He asked sadly. He really like Steve hugging him. He was probably the bestest there was at hugging, after his Aunt Peggy of course.

"Why would you go away baby?" Steve looked confused at Tony, while Tony tried now to show how happy he was with Steve's nick name for him.

"'Cause, 'Cause, Tony's a bad boy. Bad boys stay by themselves. An-And Steve has Bucky and Phil had Clint and- and Tasha, Bruce and Thor don't want no stinkin' baby." Tony recited dutifully, as if he knew the words by heart. 

Steve's heart broke all over again for the little boy in his arms. He should have moved sooner, before Tony got this bad. 

"Well, I'm not going to leave you. Either is Phil, Tasha, Bruce or Thor. Isn't that right guys?" Steve asked looking to the team. 

The team began to protest loudly, Thor's voice booming over them all. "Young Anthony will never be alone as long as there is breath in my chest." 

Each nodded their head in confirmation, Natasha coming up to them to rub Tony's curls. Tony flinched when the hand came near but relaxed into the touch once he realised she wasn't going to hurt him. 

"We'll always protect you. Like we do with Clint and Bucky." Tony peeked up shyly at her from beneath his lashes. 

"Tony likes Clint and Bucky. They're fun and big boys." Steve had to bite back a smile at Tony's declaration. Bucky would be delighted with his status of 'big boy'. Then again, he was a big boy compared to Tony. His head space being a whole year older. 

"I bet they can't wait to play with you baby. But first, you need to sleep. It's too late for Little boys to be up. Let's just get you changed then we'll get you a nice warm bottle of milk, how does that sound?" It sounded so perfect to Tony that he allowed himself a little whimper. He knew that any second now the other shoe would drop and he'd be by himself. He didn't like being by himself, it was lonely. 

Steve patted his back at hearing the whimper, settling Tony down before depositing him on the changing table, making sure to keep a hand on his tummy. 

"JARVIS, where's Tony's diapers?" Steve had never seen any around the tower before so he assumed Tony hid them. 

"There is a package coming up the elevator. I'm afraid this is the last one. I have express ordered more and they should be here tomorrow." Steve glanced at Bruce, who smiled calmly and got up to get the last package of diapers while Steve worked Tony's pants off him. 

Steve smiled when he noticed Tony's bleary eyed stare, giving his pacifier a little tap. "Am I interesting baby?" Tony nodded and continued to stare without saying anything else. He was way too sleepy to be engaging in actual conversation now. 

Steve had to hold back a gasp when he undone Tony's diaper. The baby had one of the worst cases of diaper rash he'd ever seen. The redness covered from his genitals all over his bottom, even on bits of his thighs. Parts of his bottom were even bleeding. Steve schooled his expression before looking up at Tony to see if the air was hurting him but Tony just looked like he was sleepy and not in a world of pain, like he should be. 

"Bruce? Do you have those diapers? Could you bring them over please." Steve wanted to subtly get Bruce over so he could take a look at the Little's bottom and see what he could do to help him. 

Bruce, calm guy that he was, barely blinked an eye when he saw the state of Tony's bottom. He handed Steve the package of diapers and patted Tony's tummy, silently thinking of what could help ease the pain of the rash and stop the infection that Bruce was nearly sure was on its way. 

"I actually have some cream for Little's left over from the last time I had Bucky, let me go get it Steve." Steve understood what he wasn't saying out loud. Bruce had to go down to his lab to get a strong enough cream to help with this, so that Tony wouldn't be in pain any longer. 

Steve took the damp cloth that Phil handed him and began to gently pat Tony's raw skin. Wanting to get traces of urine off him but not wanting to hurt him anymore than he already was. Steve was frankly surprised that he wasn't screaming the tower down like he knew Bucky or Clint would if they had it that bad. That confirmed it in Steve's mind that Tony needed someone to take care of him, and he was going to be that person. Enough was enough. He refused to let Tony be in pain like this any longer. 

Thankfully Bruce came back with the cream fairly quickly and Steve set about applying it to the sore areas, paining close attention to the bleeding parts, like Bruce told him to. 

Tony let out a little surprised sound when the cream began to take effect, not used to his bottom half not hurting.

"Does that feel better baby?" Tony nodded. 

"Not hurt." 

"Does it always hurt?" Steve needed to know how long he had it.

"Always hurted Tony forever." 

"Well now you have me baby. It's never going to hurt again." Steve declared, taping the straps of the diaper up.

Natasha helpfully got on of Bucky's sleepers for Tony. It would be a bit big on him but it would be better than the grease stained t-shirt he was wearing. Steve, an old hand at dressing difficult and tired little boys had the sleeper on before Tony could even protest. Steve had to admit that he looked adorable in the oversized red sleeper with a picture of Elmo on it. 

Tony looked down at himself, rubbing his hand against the softness of the sleeper. He'd never been so cosy before in his life and he had no pain from his bottom! The lack of pain and the cosiness of the sleeper had Tony suckling lazily on his pacifier as Steve picked him up. He was nearly asleep when he felt himself being settled against Steve more comfortably on the couch before his pacifier got rudely taken away. Tony whined, but before he could cry the nipple of a bottle was replaced. Tony gave an experimental suck, humming happily when he tasted warm vanilla. He was snoring softly before even half the bottle was gone, too happy to care that he didn't finish it. 

***

Steve had put Tony in the spare crib in Bucky's room, that he put there in anticipation of Tony becoming his Little. It was the only thing he got, besides a few bottles and blankets and he was glad for it now. 

"What are you going to do?" Phil asked from where he sat with the rest of the team. All of them a little shell shocked that Tony could be in so much pain and denying his littlespace so much that he would rather get sick. 

"I'm going to set about becoming the legal Big of him. He needs someone to take care of him and I won't allow him to hide away any more. Not when I've seen what he's like as a Little. He's one of the sweetest babies I know." 

Natasha snorted. "He already has you wrapped around his little finger, but I have to agree, those eyes should be illegal." 

Steve knew how she felt, one look from Tony and he melted. The baby was just so unassuming that it made it hard not to fall in love with him. Bucky was going to be wrapped up in Tony. Steve just knew it. Glancing at the clock, Steve noted that it was past 3 and if he wanted any hope of combating Bucky's excitement tomorrow he'd have to get some sleep.

"I'm going to bed. I've two little boys to take care of tomorrow and it's already late enough." 

The rest of the team bid him good night, just as he got up to leave, Bruce stood up with a shout. 

"I knew I forgot something!" Steve looked in mild alarm as the scientist began to furiously speak to himself.

"Um, what did you forget Bruce?" 

"Today's date. It's May 29th, meaning today is Tony's birthday." Everyone instantly felt terrible. He was with them for over an hour and not once did he mention it. Steve knew Bucky and Clint would be saying it over and over again to anyone that listened. 

"Well. We'll just have to throw him the best birthday party he's ever had." And with that Steve forgot all about sleep as he got to planning with the team. 

***

Tony woke up confused. He stretched and his arm hit bars on his right side. Why would there be bars? He knew he wasn't a good boy and only good boys gotted protection from ouches. Bar's on his bed was a good boy thing so he didn't fall out. His eyes popped open and he sat up slowly, left hand searching and clinging to Cappy when he found them. He looked around from his restricted view in the crib. It looked like he was in a nursery, but he was all alone. Tony knew he'd be alone. Grasping the bars Tony pulled himself up so he was on his knees. He would never be able to get over the bars by himself. Maybe that's why he was in the crib? Because he was a bad boy and they gotted left alone in cribs all day. Tony sniffled sadly when he realised he'd be stuck here until someone decided he was good. That was never going to happen though so he might even be stuck here _forever._ The thought made him whimper into Cappy. He didn't want to stay here forever. It was scary by himself. 

So lost in his own inner turmoil Tony didn't hear the door opening and Steve walking in until he was directly over him and talking.

"What's wrong baby? Were you frightened here by yourself?" Tony jumped in fright and looked up with wide eyes at Steve. He came back! Tony's lower lip wobbled as happiness spread through him. Not knowing what else to do, he began to sob loudly, surprised even more when Steve picked him up and began to _comfort_ him!

"It's okay baby. Daddy has you. I know, I know." 

"D-D-Daahh-deee?" Tony asked, not sure if he heard Steve right.

"That's right baby. Daddy, and your big brother is outside waiting for you, so is Clint, Aunt Tasha, Uncle Phil, Uncle Thor and Uncle Bruce. And guess what?" 

Tony's breath hitched as Ste- no _Daddy_ patted his bottom while rocking him.

"W-Whut?" Tony garbled behind the pacifier Daddy had put in his mouth. 

"There all here for a special reason today. Well two special reasons. Can you tell me what one of them is?" Tony shook his head, the suckling on the pacifier helping ease his crying jag. 

"That's okay. One is because JARVIS had the forms to become your Big printed off so I could sign them and get it all dealt with. Would you like me to be your Daddy, baby?" Tony suckled harder on his pacifier as he hid his face in Daddy's neck, nodding shyly. 

Steve chuckled at his shy boy and gave him another pat on the bottom before continuing to rock him. 

"Do you know the other reason why they're all here?" He felt Tony shake his head into his neck.

"Well they're here because it's your birthday and they wanted to throw you a party." Tony reared back in surprise. A party? For him? 

"For Tony?" He asked, just to make sure.

"Yep, all for Tony because he's the best boy that there is." 

"Tony's the best boy?" Tony asked, pointing at himself to make sure. No one had ever said that to him before. 

"You are baby. Your Daddy's best boy. Now what do you say we go out and eat lots of cake and open lots of presents. Bucky and Clint can't wait to meet you either." Steve smiled at the shy way Tony held himself.

"Presents? For, for Tony?" Steve nodded while Tony confirmed that it was for him. 

"Want to head out and see for yourself baby?" Tony looked at the door in worry then back to Steve.

"Daddy come?" It took everything in him not to swing Tony around in happiness. The word Daddy coming out of Tony's mouth meant that he accepted him as his Big and trusted him. 

"Yeah baby, Daddy comes as well. I won't ever leave you alone again." 

Tony nodded happily and placed his head back on Daddy's shoulder swinging his legs slightly as he was carried out to the living room, everyone shouting Happy Birthday to him and Clint and Bucky talking non-stop to him while rubbing his hair gently, all while he sat in the comfort of Daddy's lap. 

Looking around at everyone around him Tony thought that maybe, just maybe this year he won't be all alone on his birthday for once.

**Author's Note:**

> It was my birthday yesterday so I decided to write this for it. Hope you like it and let me know what you think please. All feed back is much appreciated.


End file.
